Out Of The Shadows, Into The Light
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: "The secret is out. For decades your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know they're among us. Out of the shadows, into the light... HAIL HYDRA!" Agent Coulson and his team are about to find out that you really can't trust ANYONE... (Set after the episode 1x17 Turn, Turn, Turn / AU direction / final chapter will include one major character death).
1. Traitor

**Okay so this really, truly, angsty, heartbreaking, horrible story idea came into my head and decided it was NOT going to leave me alone until I wrote it down! So that's exactly what I've done. Because it absolutely tortured me to write I'm now sharing it with anyone who wants to read it so it can also torture you guys too! This isn't a good way to get people to read a story is it? lol Oh well! Anyways, just PREPARE yourselves because this is just gonna make you think WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. I. JUST. FREAKING. READ! o.o **

**So yeah this just came to me, wouldn't go away, made me write it down, made me share it and is now going to get me god knows what from anyone who reads it lol! This is a REALLY random theory/idea that I had that I highly doubt will NEVER come true on the show and if it did then I would actually seriously die, because just NO!**

**Okay, I'm going to stop talking now and let you read if you wish. FYI this is a 3 shot fic. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and the final one on Monday, as I've already written and completed the whole thing. Enjoy if possible! :D?**

**ON AN EXTRA NOTE: I actually honestly believe that in the show Ward is NOT a traitor and is playing a much bigger game than any of us even realise. At least that's what I hope. I certainly don't think it's this story that I've wrote that's for sure! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Out Of The Shadows, Into The Light**

**Chapter 1: Traitor**

Ward was a _traitor._

He was a sleeper agent for _HYDRA._

And he had been _all along._

He'd lied to them.

He'd deceived them.

He'd pretended to care for them.

And he'd done it so well.

Ward was a _traitor._

It was something none of them could believe. It was something none of them wanted to believe.

They had all trusted him. They'd all been close to him in their many different ways. They had all thought of him as one of them.

_A friend. _

_A partner. _

_A member of their team. _

_A part of their family. _

He had been someone they had all cared about and had even loved.

But everything about the man that they all thought they had known, about the man that they had all come to love, was now nothing but a lie. Because he had betrayed them all in the mere blink of an eye.

He had been working for HYDRA the whole time.

Grant Ward was nothing but a traitor through and through.

As much as none of them wanted to believe it and wished it wasn't true they knew that they all now had no other option but to start accepting it.

They couldn't change it no matter how hard they tried, and no matter how much they wanted too.

He'd kept _secrets _from them.

He'd _lied _to them.

He'd _betrayed _them.

For Coulson, May, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Triplett nothing would ever be the same again...

* * *

"I just can't believe that everything was a lie" said Simmons with a heavy sigh. "He jumped out of the plane and saved my life for Christ Sake!"

"And you trusted him ever since he did that" said Triplett from where he sat next to Simmons at the bar on the plane. "That right there was the general idea. He saved your life and earned your trust."

"But there was no guarantee that he'd ever even catch me!" exclaimed Simmons.

"It doesn't matter. Because at the end of the day every single member on the team would have always remembered how he'd TRIED to save your life. If you'd died he'd have still gained the trust of everyone else on the team for simply trying to be a hero" sighed Triplett.

"I don't want to believe it was just about that" said Simmons sadly, as she wiped away a few stray tears that had slowly started to fall. "I thought he was my friend."

"So did I" said Fitz from where he sat at the other side of Simmons. "Ever since we got back from that mission in South Ossetia."

"What did he do on the mission in South Ossetia to gain your trust?" asked Triplett, as he glanced across the bar to Fitz.

"He made me think I was a hero" sighed Fitz, downing the shot of scotch he'd been twirling around in his hands. "He made me think I helped to save the day."

"But you did, Fitz!" smiled Simmons, as she squeezed his arm reassuringly. "If it hadn't of been for you being the most amazing engineer that you are then you both would have died!"

"I find that hard to believe right now but thanks anyway, Jems" smiled Fitz, as he then glanced over towards Triplett. "So what ultimately made you trust him?"

"He was Garrett's golden boy" replied Triplett, as he looked back and forth between the two of them. "He'd always be telling me stories about him. He would tell me how he was always so dedicated to his job, how he was one of the most trustworthy guys you could ever meet and how he was loyal to those around him. He'd tell me how he always got the job done no matter what. It was ultimately Garrett that made me look up to Ward. Then I finally met him and he actually proved he could live up to the hype and became my friend in the process. But everything was a lie. I see that now. He was only Garrett's golden boy because he always did as he was told and got away with it too. Ward is probably one of the best sleeper agents HYDRA has ever had."

"I'm so sorry, Trip" said Simmons, as she rubbed her hand up and down his back comfortingly. "You must feel the most betrayed out of us all. Because you trusted not only Ward but Garrett too."

"That trust is now completely shattered. I'll never forgive either of them let alone ever trust them again after this!" said Triplett angrily.

"None of us will" said Fitz sadly. "So you aren't alone with what you currently feel."

"The three of us now have to stick together no matter what along with Skye, Coulson and May" said Simmons, refilling their shot glasses with more scotch because another drink was definitely what they all needed right now. "We're all we have left now. It's six against the world."

Raising their shot glasses in a salute to each other they soon downed their scotch, grimacing as they did so.

As they continued to sit there in silence, each of them pondering over what Simmons had said, they all couldn't help but share the same thought that it should have been seven against the world and not six...

Over in the far corner Coulson and May stood side by side as they silently observed the three friends sitting and talking as they shared drinks together.

"They'll never get over this betrayal" said May with a sigh.

"Will we?" asked Coulson, as he glanced over at her. "We trusted him too."

"I'm not saying that we didn't. I'm just saying they trusted him more because they believed in him. They looked up to him. They thought he was their friend" said May, a pained look upon her face as she felt deeply for the three younger agents sitting before her. "They'll never be able to trust anyone like they trusted him again."

"Neither will I" sighed Coulson. "I'm not even sure if I really trust Triplett at this point."

"I think we can trust him" said May, locking her eyes with his. "He helped to protect Simmons after all."

"Ward once jumped out of the plane to save Simmons' life and look how that turned out" said Coulson, frowning. "What's to say that Triplett isn't Ward's 'replacement'?"

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on him then" said May, glancing back over towards the bar. "Do you think they'll ever be okay? FitzSimmons I mean."

"In due time when they've properly processed everything I think they'll be fine" said Coulson with a sigh. "It's Skye I worry about the most. She won't talk to me but I get the impression that something happened between her and Ward. She's completely devastated."

"Because she really cared about Ward" said May, as she set off walking towards the lounge. "Maybe even loved him a little."

"Where are you going?" asked Coulson.

"To talk to Skye" replied May, as she carried on walking. "I've been betrayed by Ward in a similar way. I understand better than anyone right now how she feels."

Coulson merely nodded after her as he let her walk off, as he then made his way over towards the bar to join the others for a drink.

* * *

"I know this might be a really dumb question right now but how are you feeling?" May asked Skye, as she sat down next to her where she was sitting on one of the lounge sofas nursing a glass of scotch.

"Betrayed" replied Skye, as she stared blankly ahead, not really wanting to talk to May or anyone right now.

"We all do, Skye" said May. "But we're all talking it out. The only one that isn't is you."

"Talking about it isn't going to change anything" sighed Skye, as she sipped her drink.

"But it might make it easier" encouraged May. "I know better than anyone that it's not always wise to keep everything so bottled up all of the time."

"He asked me out for a drink when all of this was over" said Skye, as she glanced over at May. "And then I kissed him. And he kissed me back. Yet here I find myself having this drink that we should have been having together."

Remaining silent May simply moved closer to Skye as she placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Skye. I wish you were having that drink with him right now too."

"You do?" asked Skye, quirking a brow at her. "You mean you aren't jealous he asked me out?"

"Why would I be jealous?" asked May, quirking a brow of her own.

"Because I know about the 'compartmentalizing" that the two of you did. Just like I told Ward I'm not an idiot as we live on the same plane after all" sighed Skye.

"Compartmentalizing? That's what he called it?" laughed May. "He never was good at saying the word sex."

"Because he's a stupid robot that's why" said Skye, taking another sip of her drink.

"Regardless of everything that's all it ever was between me and him, Skye. It was simply sex. Whatever he told you about how he felt about you he'll have meant it. I don't believe any of that was a lie" said May comfortingly.

"I guess now we'll never truly know" sighed Skye. "I trusted him. He betrayed that trust. And now I hate him."

"You're not the only one, Skye" said May, as she glanced down at the floor. "I was his biggest threat. The one that could easily figure out who he really was. The best way to get me to trust him was to sleep with me. I foolishly allowed that to happen. I'm not hurt from it emotionally because it never meant anything to me on a personal level. But my pride is a little dented if anything. Because I was being used for a lot more than just sex in the end. He was playing a much bigger game than any of us even realised."

"I'm sorry, May" said Skye, as she squeezed her arm, hoping to comfort her a little. "You didn't deserve to be treated that way. He showed his true colours. He's chosen his side. He's gone for good. We all have to move on now and forget about him."

May simply nodded and smiled at Skye, seeing her smile back. She was glad she'd understood everything she had told her and that she wasn't hurt by everything that she'd revealed to her. She knew deep down that Skye cared for Ward a lot more than she was letting on. But for now she was right, as they did need to all start moving on. And the quicker the better as far as she was concerned.

Just as she was about to say something else to Skye she was quickly interrupted by the alarms from the security system going off all around the plane.

"What's happening?!" asked Skye, quickly jumping to her feet.

"Our security systems have been breached! We're being infiltrated!" said May, as she ran from the lounge. "Let's get back to the others and regroup!"

"Sounds like a plan!" said Skye, as she ran off after May.

* * *

Agent Coulson and Agent May raced down the spiral staircase that led to the lab and the cargo hold. They both had their guns locked, loaded and ready to shoot. They'd left Skye, FitzSimmons and Triplett guarding the upstairs of the plane with the instructions of shoot to kill if anyone happened to make it past them alive. The plane was not to be taken over by HYDRA. Not like everything else they already knew and had once known had been. They were now all pretty much the last ones standing and they intended to keep it that way, no matter what it took.

"No one's down here, Coulson!" said May, as they reached the bottom, seeing it practically deserted.

"Someone has to be! Because it wasn't the wind that made those alarms go off!" yelled Coulson.

"You're right about it not being the wind" came a voice from behind them that they recognised all too well. "Because it was us."

Turning around towards the direction of the lab, aiming their guns, Coulson and May then came face to face with Ward, Garrett, Quinn, Raina and five heavily armed HYDRA agents.

"I honestly never thought we'd be seeing you again in a hurry, Agent Ward" said Coulson, glaring at him.

"Business brings me back" smirked Ward.

"What business would that be?" asked May.

"And how the hell do you have Quinn and Raina with you?!" asked Coulson.

"They were ever so kind enough to break us out of The Fridge only a few short hours ago" said Raina, her tone of voice rather sickly sweet. "You weren't alerted to our escape because there's basically no one to contact you and inform you anymore."

"Now that the lovely Raina here has answered that question I'll answer Agent May's question" grinned Garrett. "We're here because you have someone that we want..."


	2. Lies

**I can't believe the response I got to this fic as it just shot up with follows and favourites not long after I posted it and I just want to thank everyone so much! :) I hope your prepared for what is to come next as things will get a little on the twisty side now :O (I hope what I wrote makes sense. Remember this is my own AU version). **

**So as promised here's chapter 2! I won't spoil too much but don't hate me for anything okay... :D? Final chapter will be posted tomorrow! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lies**

"What do you mean by someone?" asked Coulson nervously.

"He means Skye" answered May. "They came for Skye."

"And we're not leaving without her either" said Ward with a smirk.

"I'll never let you take her, Ward!" said Coulson, as he stood his ground. "You are the last person that Skye wishes to see right now. Trust me on that one."

"I think Skye will actually be quite happy to see me" said Ward, smiling. "I owe her a drink after all. And I'm a man of my word."

"Skye is now liable to pour that drink over your head!" said May, flashing him a death glare. "You're going to stay away from her, Ward, and that's final."

"Ward isn't the only one who wants to see Skye" said Garrett. "Because so do I. It's very important that I see her and soon."

"Why? What's so important that you see Skye?" asked Coulson, as he aimed his gun straight at Garrett.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell you that" chuckled Garrett. "But what I can tell you is that Skye is very special."

"What makes you think that we'll hand her over to you so willingly?" asked May, as she too aimed her gun, only hers was focused firmly on Quinn. "I will never let Skye anywhere near Ian Quinn again! He nearly killed her the last time!"

"Hey! Don't blame me for that!" smirked Quinn. "I was simply following orders!"

"Whose orders were you following exactly?" demanded Coulson.

"He was following my orders" answered Garrett. "But you already knew that deep down. You don't need to worry this time though as Quinn is under strict orders to not shoot Skye."

"I don't care because you're not taking Skye without a fight first!" yelled Coulson. "You'll never get to her!"

"Who's to say that I haven't already?" grinned Garrett.

"I don't see how since your all down here with us" said May.

"True, true" said Garrett, curving his mouth into a smile before he spoke again. "But I see that my boy Trip is absent, which means I can only assume that you left him upstairs to guard Skye and FitzSimmons."

"Shit!" exclaimed May.

"I knew I shouldn't trust him!" yelled Coulson angrily.

"Or maybe we can and Garrett is just playing us because he wants to separate us?" queried May.

"Are you really prepared to take that chance, Agent May?" asked Garrett, quirking a quizzical brow at her.

"No. I'm not!" said May, as she moved like lightning and headed straight for the spiral staircase, instantly bounding up the steps while yelling down to Coulson as she ran "I'll handle Triplett and get Skye to safety! You keep them all down here for as long as you can!" And then she disappeared completely out of sight.

"One against nine is hardly a fair fight" smirked Quinn. "Seems a little selfish of her to leave you all alone down here with us like this."

"I've got this when the times comes as I'm a lot more capable of taking you all out than what you think I am" said Coulson, as confidently as he could.

"Look, Coulson, I'm sorry for the whole double crossing you thing, but I hope we can still manage to put this all behind us one day" smiled Ward. "I did have some good times on the team after all. But ultimately I have to return to my real team now."

"Did you ever really care, Ward?" asked Coulson, as he now fixed the direction of his gun firmly on Ward. "Did you ever truly care about any of us? Was anything real to you? Or was everything you ever did and say just one really big lie and a game to be played?"

"I'll be honest with you, Coulson, as I won't lie to you. Mostly it was all a lie and partially a game to be played. But other things..." said Ward, trailing off a little bit as he thought about it. "...some things I did were genuine. I did view you all as my friends once, sometimes even my family. I enjoyed my times spent with May, sort of at least. And everything I ever told Skye was true. But at the end of the day my true allegiance was always to HYDRA and not S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You know that everything you ever told Skye won't matter to her anymore, truthful or not. Because Skye will never trust you again and you've only yourself to blame for that!" said Coulson, gritting his teeth angrily.

"I think your wrong, Coulson" smiled Ward. "We shared a moment me and Skye. We shared a kiss. We planned on getting together for a drink afterwards. I haven't forgotten any of that and I doubt neither has Skye. We'll kiss and make up over drinks just like we always do."

"When have you and Skye ever fallen out and then kissed and made up over drinks afterwards?" asked Coulson curiously.

"Careful now, Ward" said Garrett, flashing a warning look in his direction. "You don't want to reveal things you shouldn't, at least not yet. I imagine Coulson here will take it pretty hard to find out how many times he's been lied too if not told correctly."

"Yes, Sir" nodded Ward, as he went silent.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" yelled Coulson, furrowing his brows.

"I think we should just tell him" said Raina with a smile. "We're only prolonging the inevitable after all."

"I happen to agree with the flower dress girl" said Quinn, grinning. "I'm dying to see the look on his face when he finds out the truth."

"When I find out the truth about what?" asked Coulson, glancing back and forth between the four of them. "Are you ever going to tell me what you are all talking about?! What lies?!"

"Alright, fine, my arm has officially been twisted" chuckled Garrett. "Tell me something Agent Coulson what IS Skye exactly?"

"I don't know what you mean" said Coulson, keeping his expression blank.

"Come on now, Coulson. Don't lie. I know you know what I'm talking about" smiled Garrett. "But since you don't wish to play along with us then, Ward, why don't you tell Agent Coulson what Skye is? Supposedly anyway."

"Skye is an object of unknown origin, otherwise known as an 0-8-4" said Ward, grinning slightly. "Or at least that's what you've been led to believe."

"What do you mean what I've been led to believe?" asked Coulson, furrowing his brows even more, as he wondered how Ward even knew that about Skye as no one had ever told him.

"You of all people should know that sometimes everything is not what it appears to be" said Garrett. "That village where all of those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were found massacred with the only survivor being the little baby girl weren't massacred by anything magical or supernatural. They were massacred by an army of HYDRA agents."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" sighed Coulson exasperatedly. "Let me guess you massacred them while looking for the baby?"

"Oh, no, that's not what it was all about at all!" chuckled Garrett. "We had the whole village massacred because it was a part of a much greater plan. A plan that one day we might have to put into action. But we needed one hell of a good story first. So the village was massacred along with all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that went in afterwards. The baby was only placed in that dead agent's arms after everyone had been massacred. The baby had nothing to do with it and was completely innocent from the very beginning. The baby was never an 0-8-4. That's just what everyone was meant to believe."

"I'm not following. Why would you do all of that?" asked Coulson, now more confused than ever.

"Because it's just the type of thing that HYDRA is capable of doing. We're a lot smarter than S.H.I.E.L.D. gives us credit for. You guys wish you could be as smart and as devious as we are. It was a very intricately woven plan that may or may not ever be put into action. But you never truly know. And luckily for us you came along and decided to put a little dream team together. We needed someone on the inside monitoring what you were doing at all times and that's why Ward here joined the team as your black ops specialist" grinned Garrett, as he slapped Ward on the back. "But then just in case it all ever went south we needed an extra backup plan. If you were ever to find out about Ward before you were meant too we needed something to fall back on."

"What does that even mean?" asked Coulson nervously, fearing he now knew the answer but hoping he was wrong.

But before anyone got the chance to answer him loud gunshots could suddenly be heard coming from upstairs, distracting everyone from continuing the conversation on.

"Oh no! Skye! May! FitzSimmons!" yelled Coulson, panicking, as he made a sudden run for the spiral staircase to go and help his fellow teammates.

But he didn't get very far, as he suddenly found himself being pulled backwards by the collar of his shirt and violently thrown backwards towards his pride and joy Lola, narrowly missing landing on her and instead hitting the ground with a loud _THUD! _

"Not so fast there, Coulson" said Garrett, as he peered down at him, his gun out and aimed right at his head. "I'm sure she's got everything under control. There's no need to panic."

"Oh I guarantee you that May will most certainly have everything under control and that boy Trip of yours will now be as good as dead!" yelled Coulson angrily.

"What makes you think he was even talking about May?" chuckled Quinn, who was now leering down at Coulson lying on the floor.

"What are you-"

But Coulson was cut off from finishing what he'd started to say, as yet more gunshots could be heard coming from upstairs, making everyone turn to glance back and up towards the spiral staircase, as they all wondered who out of the five people up there were doing all the firing and wondering if they were winning.

The next thing either of them became aware of was Garrett suddenly being charged at by Coulson, as he seized his opportunity to get the better of him while he'd been momentarily distracted. In the mere blink of an eye Coulson had managed to get the upper hand on Garrett and was now holding him in a headlock with one arm while his other aimed his gun at his head. "Stay back! All of you! As I will not hesitate to shoot and kill him!" said Coulson, as he slowly stepped backwards towards the spiral staircase, while keeping his gaze fixed firmly on the others that now all stood in front of him with their own guns raised and aimed at him.

"That would be a very big mistake, Coulson" said Ward, not once taking his eyes off of him. "It's one you don't want to make. Think about it carefully."

"I could've said the same thing about you joining HYDRA and double crossing us all too, Ward!" smirked Coulson, as he tightened his grip around Garrett.

"I was a member of HYDRA long before I joined your team" said Ward. "It wasn't a last minute switch over despite what you want to believe."

"It doesn't matter, Ward. Because at the end of the day we trusted you!" yelled Coulson. "And you betrayed that trust! And for what?! Because you owe your old S.O. such undivided loyalty?!"

"Just let him go, Coulson!" yelled Ward, as he stepped closer and closer towards Coulson.

"Oh I'll let him go alright!" chuckled Coulson, as he prepared to shoot Garrett straight in the head. "I'll let him go straight to hell-"

_BANG!_

Garrett fell forwards as Coulson's grip on him suddenly loosened. Stumbling forwards he quickly regained his balance as he spun around to look behind him, only to be met with the sight of Coulson lying on the floor at the bottom of the spiral staircase clutching tightly to his left side that was now covered in a stream of blood. Glancing up he smiled a devious smile at his rescuer and the one responsible for pulling the trigger. "Thanks. You just saved my life. I thought I was a right goner for a second or two there!"

"No, no, no..." gasped Coulson from where he lay on the floor, clutching at his side as he tried his best to stop the bleeding that continued to gush out from under his shirt, as he stared up at the person responsible for shooting him "...no, no, not you. Please, god, no, anyone but you!"


	3. Betrayal

**Third and final chapter now folks! I'm so glad so many of you have enjoyed it so far! :)**

**Regretfully this is the chapter that includes the major character death, while another's fate is left to your imagination ._. It's not shown but definitely mentioned. I hated doing it, I really did, because the character I really do love, but it fit in with how I've written this story and the characters because at the end of the day HYDRA agents are cruel, ruthless, cold blooded killers who hide themselves in plain sight, gain your trust, your sympathy and then when you least expect them they strike sooo... I'm sorry D: And that was the whole point of my story. I hope y'all continue to enjoy the final chapter and please let me know what you think! :) (I know this chapter is very cruel but that was the point so uh... *makes a run for the border!*)**

**(I know none of this will happen in the show as this was just me being evil. Sorry? Maybe I'll write something happy next to make up for it... xD)**

**(Show wise I believe there's still a whole lot of good left in Ward).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

"What's the matter, A.C.?" smiled Skye, as she walked down the spiral staircase and hovered over him, her gun still aimed and pointed at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have to be dreaming" said Coulson, wincing as he did. "You would never shoot me in cold blood, Skye!"

"I think you'll find that I just did" said Skye, curving her mouth into an evil little grin.

"No! I refuse to believe it! You would never do this willingly!" said Coulson, his heart completely shattering, knowing his eyes weren't deceiving him like he so wished they were, as Skye really was the one standing in front of him with a gun in her hand. The same gun that had shot him once from behind only a few short seconds ago. "Why?! Why are you doing this?! What do they have on you?!"

"They don't have anything on me, A.C." smiled Skye. "I did it because I was protecting a member of my team."

"I'm a member of your team, Skye!" gasped Coulson, as the pain in his left side intensified with every word he spoke. "Yet you shot me!"

"You're a member of my fake team" said Skye, still smiling. "My real team are now all standing beside me."

Looking all around her Coulson could now see the proud, grinning faces of Ward and Garrett to her right and Quinn and Raina to her left. "No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" giggled Skye. "Ward wasn't the only traitor on your team."

"I sure wasn't" grinned Ward, as he kissed Skye on her cheek. "Nice work, babe."

"Yeah good job, kid" chuckled Garrett, as he squeezed her arm. "I knew I could always count on you."

"Did you kill the others upstairs?" asked Raina curiously, wanting to know. "We all heard the gunshots."

"I locked FitzSimmons in Coulson's office while I knocked Trip out with a fire extinguisher and then tied him up in the cockpit. He's still currently there passed out. As I went looking for May next that's when she stumbled across me. Let's just say we got into a good old fashioned gun fight and only one of us came out of it alive!" grinned Skye.

"You killed May?!" exclaimed Coulson, barely believing what he was hearing, and praying it wasn't true.

"I had too. She gave me no choice. She tried to shoot me first!" said Skye, slyly. "Not to mention she slept with my boyfriend and she needed to pay for that!"

"Takes two to tango, kid, remember that" chuckled Garrett.

"Or don't you remember that douche bag ex of yours called Miles?" smirked Ward.

"We do what we have to do to keep our covers intact at all times" said Skye, glaring at Ward. "I did what I had to do and so did you."

"Exactly" said Ward. "Both are now firmly in our past. So let's move on."

"Wait...what?!" asked Coulson, no longer understanding what was even going on, as he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that May was dead and that Skye had been the one to get the better of her and kill her. His heart was currently breaking and tears were now streaming down his cheeks at the thought of never being able to see her again.

"Well, to tell ya the complete truth, I told Skye to sleep with her ex Miles awhile back so she'd be found by you and your team. That then got that whole untrustworthy issues out of the way where she then spewed that whole crap about her REDACTED file to you and how she never knew her parents. All of it was one big lie though. I mean obviously the file was REDACTED by S.H.I.E.L.D. and she was tossed around from foster home to foster home her whole life, but she always knew who she really was, as Skye was what we were talking about before, the thing that we might need to use one day. The 0-8-4 that was never an 0-8-4 in the first place. Anyway, that little hook up then placed the completely fake distrust that Ward had in Skye from then on out as he set about chasing down his biggest threat which was Agent May. By my orders he was told to charm and seduce her which he did. Just like he was forced to accept that what Skye had to do with Miles was what she had to Skye was then forced to accept that Ward had to do what was needed with May. Because we do what we must to always keep our covers intact. All's fair in love and war after all."

"And that whole little nonsense I told May about Ward asking me for a drink was a lie and wasn't a lie at the same time. He did ask me but only because we weren't sure who was around nearby and listening in from S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time" smirked Skye. "When really we already do a lot more than get drinks with each other!"

"You once told me that what me and May were doing on your beloved plane was breaking protocol when you know fine well I never had sex with May on the plane" said Ward, as he turned to Skye with a grin. "Skye on the other hand, well, I'm as guilty as charged there."

"What can I say other than we're very good at keeping secrets" said Skye, as she smiled at Ward. "And being really quiet when we need to be."

"But...but...that doesn't...explain..." gasped Coulson, now so close to passing out due to the amount of blood he'd already lost while lying on the floor this whole time. "...why you did all of this! Why are you HYDRA?! What ties do you possibly have to them?!"

"My parents are HYDRA agents" smiled Skye, as she crouched down next to Coulson. "They always have been. I've always known who they were. That village and all of those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were massacred by HYDRA agents for something far bigger than what anyone could have imagined. I was the secret weapon that might one day need to be used, but for what no one knew at the time. They just knew that it had to be done. And then you come back from the dead and we were all just DYING to know how, A.C. So you were deliberately led to me and you let me join your team. From the very beginning you had two traitors in your midst and you never suspected a thing. Because when it comes to HYDRA agents, especially sleeper agents, you will never suspect a thing. We're THAT good at hiding, at doing what we do best, and we always will be."

"I trusted you, Skye!" said Coulson sadly, his heart breaking more and more at being betrayed by the one person on the team he thought would never betray him. "I treated you like the daughter I never had but always wanted! I don't believe that everything was a lie! A member of your own team shot you twice in the stomach and tried to kill you for crying out loud!"

"I've already told you that I was just following my damn orders!" exclaimed Quinn, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Calm down, Quinn!" said Skye, rolling her eyes. "Here's the thing A.C. It's already been said that we do what we must to always keep our covers intact no matter what. Quinn was ordered to shoot me. But I knew he would in advance. Just like I knew that you would do anything to save me too. And you did. To which I am eternally grateful for. Shooting me was the only way that you would find out how you really came back to life. Plus, it gave Garrett a free and easy pass onto your team and into your life. Don't you see? It's all connected!"

"No, Skye! This isn't you! They've brainwashed you!" yelled Coulson frantically, refusing to believe that the sweet and innocent woman he'd come to love like a daughter was now nothing more than a ruthless, cold blooded sleeper agent of HYDRA along with Ward. "I don't know how they did it but I know they must have! I can help you! I can help to fix you!"

"I don't need fixed because I'm not broken" sighed Skye, as she rose to her feet and looked back to all of the others. "I think we're all done here. We can leave now. Probably best before FitzSimmons break out of Coulson's office and Triplett" said Skye, looking back to Coulson as she continued "who by the way isn't one of us, wakes up strapped to the pilot's chair in the cockpit. As for May, well, she's in the lounge with a bullet to her head."

"Thanks for the opportunity of being a part of your team, Coulson" smirked Ward, as he took Skye's hand in his own and started walking towards the cargo hold door with her. "It was fun while it lasted."

Quinn merely walked past him with a smirk across his face as Raina skipped by with simply a smile upon hers.

As Garrett turned to follow after everyone he looked back one last time and said "I'll be seeing you again real soon, Coulson. You can count on that. If you don't die from that gunshot wound my girl gave you that is."

"SKYE! WAIT!" yelled Coulson, as he looked over towards her once last time, knowing he was now so close to losing consciousness but needing to ask her one last thing. "You owe me this, Skye." Taking a deep breath, tears streaming down his cheeks he asked her "Who ARE you?!"

"My name is Skye Garrett" replied Skye, a wide smile spreading across her face as she saw the colour drain from his cheeks, before she then turned to continue following the others off the plane. "I'm John's daughter and I've known that all along."

* * *

_Back at HYDRA H.Q..._

_Location: Classified._

"Here's to us!" toasted Garrett, as he clinked his glass of champagne against the ones belonging to Ward, Skye, Quinn and Raina. "And a job very well done!

"Here's to us and a job very well done!" they all chorused in unison, as they each took a sip.

"I can't believe we actually managed to pull something like this off!" remarked Raina with a small chuckle.

"I sure as hell can!" chuckled Garrett. "We're HYDRA. We can pull anything off!"

"You know I've still not quite forgiven you for not raising me yourself over the years" said Skye, narrowing her eyes at her father.

"After your mother died in childbirth I didn't know what I was supposed to do" said Garrett, shrugging his shoulders. "So I came up with the intricate plan that I did, knowing that one day it'd all come in handy, which we know fine well it did. Besides it's not like you didn't know me. I've always been there watching you from afar, having a big impact on you as you grew up and making sure that you always remained a child of HYDRA."

"There was no need for that" laughed Skye, shaking her head. "HYDRA practically lives in my DNA. Even without your help I'd have found my way back."

"I'm just glad your finally back in my arms and that I can actually hold you in my arms in public again" smiled Ward, as he kissed Skye softly on her lips. "Never again am I doing a deep undercover mission like that with you where I have basically got to cheat on you just to keep up the fucking pretence of my cover!"

"I happen to agree with you on that one!" said Skye, pouting slightly. "It was torture having to be with that idiot Miles again."

"It was torture being with May" said Ward, shaking his head. "I was actually glad she ended it after Lorelei told her I thought of her as a warrior with a heart of ice."

"Speaking of which that Lorelei nearly blow your cover when you allowed yourself to get caught by her and be seduced!" scolded Garrett, pointing a stern finger in Ward's direction.

"Why? Because she basically told her that he secretly desired me all along?" said Skye, sipping at her champagne. "It's not like it wasn't true! Plus, just ew, another one I have to forget he ever slept with."

"How are the two of you ever even going to move past that?" asked Quinn curiously, making everyone glance at him. "I mean you two are together and have been all along yet you willingly cheated on each other."

"It was a onetime thing NEVER to be done again!" said Skye, as she then turned around and glared at her father threateningly.

"Not to mention I wasn't exactly willing when I was with Lorelei as I was under mind control at the time" shuddered Ward at the memory.

"Both of you relax, as I'll never make you do what you had to again!" sighed Garrett, shaking his head. "There's no need anymore. The world now knows we're among them. We've got bigger fish to fry!"

"Out of the darkness..." said Skye and Raina at the same time, sharing a smile.

"...and into the light" finished Ward, Garrett and Quinn with sly smiles upon their faces.

"HAIL HYDRA!" they all chorused in unison with Garrett, Quinn and Raina all cheering loudly.

As for Skye and Ward they merely brought their lips together in a passionate, fiery, desperate kiss, both more than happy that they could once again do so without the fear of being caught by the wrong people on the wrong team. They were finally properly reunited and that was how they fully intended to stay. Their deep undercover mission was finally over, but their work was only just getting started...

* * *

"_The secret is out. For decades your organization stayed in the shadows, hiding the truth. But now we know they're among us. Out of the shadows, into the light... HAIL HYDRA!"_


End file.
